


A Pirate's Life Rewritten

by Sara1991



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Kidnapping, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Making Love, Making Out, Molestation, NO rape, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgy, Physical Abuse, Pirates, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Running Away, Semi-Public Sex, Surprise Creampie, Tenderness, Torture, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Witches, beatings, lashes, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: Now edited with Grammarly with less CharactersA.U.A group of pirates, escaping from their tyrant of a captain, find refuge with a group of young girls, who are running away as well—but from a different place. The men never believed in love at first sight—not until that day. Together, they decide to run away and travel together-to live elsewhere, where they’d be safe. However, there are spies watching them—& a traitor among themI DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS! I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY & CHARACTERS I CREATE/COME UP WITH!
Relationships: Aizawa Mint/Fujiwara Zakuro, Akasaka Keiichirou/Meiou Setsuna, Aoyama Masaya/Momomiya Ichigo, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Meguro Tasuku/Shirayuki Berry, Neji (OC)/Moka (OC), Shirogane Ryou/Skya (OC)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

** Main Characters: **

  * Ryou-21 x Skya-15
  * Masaya-20 x Ichigo-15
  * Mamoru-22 x Usagi-16



** Secondary Characters: **

  * Keiichiro-26 x Setsuna-26
  * Zakuro-21 x Mint-16
  * Haruka-21 x Michiru-21
  * Tasuku-19 x Berry-19
  * Lettuce-17
  * Minako-16
  * Rei-19
  * Makoto-17
  * Ami-17



** The Bad: **

  * Cassius-25
  * Deep Blue-25
  * Diamond-25
  * Pie-25
  * Kish-20
  * Neji-22 x Moka-16
  * Sapphire-22
  * Rubeus-23
  * Emerald-23
  * Beryl-25
  * Kaorinite-21
  * Mistress 9-21
  * Jadeite-22
  * Nephrite-25
  * Zoisite-23
  * Kunzite-23
  * Many others

* * *




“So, what now?” A man with long dark green hair and green eyes asked as he and three other men sat in a decent-sized rowboat.

“We make it to land and go from there.” A man with short blonde hair and blue eyes calmly replied.

“What if he sends his men after us?” The first man asked, unsure.

“And he will. You know he will.” A man with short black hair and blue eyes replied.

“All we can do is run, and hope we get as far from them as we possibly can. Besides, we have a three-day lead advantage.” A man with short, dark blue, almost black hair and brown eyes calmly spoke, leaning back and looking at the night sky.

“I guess, if they do find us, we’ll have no choice but to fight them.” The first man said, accidentally whacking his hands against the boat.

“Calm down Neji. Hopefully, it won’t have to come down to that.” The black-haired man calmly stated.

“Well, at least we have Mamoru; he’s a doctor.” Neji stated with a stupid smile.

“Neji…” The rest of the men growled, slightly annoyed.

“What? It’s true; Mamoru is a doctor. Ryou is a born leader. And Masaya is a strategist. And I’m the negotiator.” This Neji noted, looking at everyone.

“That’s nice and all—but with the exception of being doctors, we’re all of those things; we all have our strengths when it comes to leading, strategizing, and negotiating.” The blonde man, Ryou, replied, slightly annoyed.

“And you’re really no good at negotiating; you usually end up in some kind of trouble—and you usually drag us along with you.” The man with dark blue hair, Masaya, stated, mumbling a little.

“What’s crawled up all of your butts?” Neji asked, annoyed.

“Ok, that’s enough everyone. Right now, we shouldn’t be arguing; we should be figuring things out.” The black-haired man, Mamoru suggested, a bit frustrated.

“Tidal wave.” Ryou said, immediately sitting up.

“What? How does a tidal wave crawl up your butt?” Neji asked, not realizing what Ryou was looking at.

“No, you idiot! Tidal wave!” Ryou yelled, pointing behind them.

“Everyone hold on!” Mamoru and Masaya yelled as they all grabbed part of the rowboat.

Within seconds, they were all underwater, desperately holding onto the sides or seats of the boat.

** Meanwhile: **

Four young girls were walking along the beach in the cold rain.

“Seriously? We couldn’t have waited until it was nicer to run away?” A girl with long blonde hair tied up in long pigtails with buns and blue eyes asked, annoyed.

“I was thinking the same thing…” A girl with shoulder-length red hair tied up in messy pigtails and brown eyes mumbled.

“Maybe we should turn back; Skya isn’t looking too good.” The girl with long blonde hair suggested, worried.

The fourth girl was Skya; she had long, wavy brownish-orange hair down to her mid-back and green eyes.

“She’ll be fine; Skya want this just as much as we do. Now, come on; let’s keep moving.” A girl with short, choppy greenish-brown hair and brown eyes argued, annoyed.

“Moka, that’s enough! We’re cold, tired, and hungry! Skya’s not built for this kind of weather! Usagi’s right; we need to head back—or at least find somewhere warm!” The red-haired girl yelled at the other girl, Moka.

“Well, Ichigo—why don’t we just ask Skya how she feels about all this.” Moka suggested, annoyed—but at the same time, she was eerily calm.

“I’m cold. Can’t we rest for a little bit?” Skya softly asked, shivering.

“Fine! We’ll find some place to rest! God, you girls are such pussies.” Moka snapped and then mumbled under her breath, slightly pissed.

“Why do you have to be such a bitch?” Ichigo mumbled.

“I heard that!” Moka shot, turning around to look at Ichigo.

“Oh, did you now? Well good.” Ichigo shot back.

“At least the weather’s past us…” Usagi sighed as she and Skya watched Ichigo and Moka go back and forth.

“Skya, what’s wrong?” Usagi asked, looking at her friend, getting Ichigo, and Moka’s attention.

“What are those?” Skya asked, looking at some boards scattered all over the place.

“They look like boat pieces.” Usagi noted, looking around.

“And it looks like there’s a lot of them.” Ichigo also noted, looking around.

“Do you think someone’s been shipwrecked?” Moka asked, very interested.

“Who knows?” Ichigo asked, shielding her eyes from what little sun was peeking from behind the clouds.

“Do you think we should see if anyone’s hurt?” Skya asked, looking ahead.

“It would be the right thing to do.” Moka replied with a smile, looking at everyone.

“But what if the people who were shipwrecked are pirates?” Usagi asked, a little scared.

“That would totally be awesome!” Moka excitedly exclaimed, taking off.

“Wait! Moka! Do you know how dangerous that is?!” Ichigo called, extremely frustrated.

“Skya, where are you two going?” Usagi and Ichigo asked when they saw Skya take off after Moka.

“We can’t let her go alone!” Skya called as she followed Moka.

“We might as well go as well.” Usagi said, looking at Ichigo.

“Let’s go…” Ichigo mumbled, annoyed as they too followed the other girls…


	2. Meeting

When they got to where Moka stopped, Skya, Ichigo, and Usagi stared in shock; there was definitely a shipwreck. But there were also four guys.

“Do you think they’re alive? And if they are, are they hurt?” Skya softly asked.

“Do you think they’re pirates?” Moka excitedly asked.

“And if they are pirates—are they dangerous?” Usagi asked, looking around.

“Who knows? What are you doing?” Ichigo sighed and then asked, alarmed when Moka started poking the guys with a stick.

“Mmmm…” All four men moaned before spitting up water as they started coming to.

“Ok Moka, that’s enough.” Ichigo urged, looking at the men.

“What the hell?!” All four men exclaimed, shocked, causing the girls to back away.

“Good going, Moka; now you’ve made them mad!” Ichigo yelled, standing there, frozen in fear along with Usagi and Skya.

“What the hell happened?!” Neji asked, annoyed.

“What do you think happened? We got caught in a tidal wave!” Masaya exclaimed, extremely annoyed.

“At least we managed to hit land.” Mamoru noted, looking around.

“Who are you girls?” Ryou asked, noticing the girls first.

“We’re not going to hurt you.” Mamoru and Masaya calmly stated, trying to reassure the girls.

“Are you pirates?” Moka asked right away.

“Moka…” Ichigo and Usagi growled, shocked and annoyed.

“Yes, we are. Are you spies?” Neji asked as he and the others stood up.

“No.” Ichigo and Usagi answered, offended.

“Spies for who?” Moka asked, interested.

“They’re not spies…” Mamoru sighed.

“No, they’re too cute to be spies.” Masaya stated with a smile, causing the girls to blush.

“Even if they weren’t cute girls, the confusion in their voices say it all; they’re not spies.” Ryou stated, looking at the girls.

“Are you running away? Are you running from a bad crew, as in?” Skya asked, looking at the guys.

“Yes…” Ryou, Masaya, and Mamoru started, looking Skya up and down.

“How do you know that? Are you sure they’re not spies?!” Neji asked, going on the defense.

They were wearing the same exact summer dress and sandals—just in different colors:

  * Skya’s dress and sandals were turquoise
  * Ichigo’s dress and sandals were pink
  * Usagi’s dress and sandals were white
  * Moka’s dress and sandals were army green



Like the girls, the guys were wearing pretty much the same time as well:

  * Ryou was wearing tattered black shorts, a light blue and white striped shirt, and black boots
  * Masaya was wearing tattered black shorts, a dark blue and white striped shirt, and black boots
  * Mamoru was wearing tattered black shorts, a black and white striped shirt, and black boots
  * Neji was wearing tattered black shorts, a dark green and white striped shirt, and black boots



“So, because we know you’re running away, we must be spies; is that it? Well, let me get one thing perfectly straight: we’re not spies, and we don’t know any of you!” Ichigo yelled, pissed off.

“No, of course, not.” Masaya spoke, looking directly at Ichigo.

“You never know—no matter how cute they are.” Neji stated, looking at Moka.

“Neji, shut up!” Ryou exclaimed, looking at Neji.

“So, who are you girls? My name is Mamoru Chiba.” Mamoru calmly introduced himself, trying to defuse the situation before it escalated.

“I’m Ryou Shirogane.”

“My name is Masaya Aoyama.”

“The Name’s Neji Nakumura.”

The guys introduced themselves and were now waiting on the girls.

“What do you think?” Usagi asked, pulling the rest of the girls into a huddle.

“I don’t know. The question is: do we trust them?” Ichigo asked.

“I’ve seen him somewhere before…” Skya distantly spoke.

“Seen who?” Ichigo and Usagi asked, confused, looking at Skya.

“Ryou. A long time ago. But—I can’t remember where.” Skya answered.

“I vote we say hi!” Moka exclaimed, walking back to the men.

“Welcome back.” Neji spoke with a smile; he thought Moka was hot.

“Thank you. My name is Moka Okuhana. Been living in an orphanage since I was three. It sucks ballsy ass.” Moka introduced herself with a smile, but also annoyed.

“And you girls?” Neji asked, looking at the other girls.

“I’m Ichigo Momomiya; I’ve been in the same orphanage as the others since I was five.”

“I’m Usagi Tsukino; I’ve been in the orphanage since I was five.”

“I’m Skya; I have been in the orphanage since I was five.”

“Do you have a last name?” Neji asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Neji, stop.” Ryou warned, looking at his crewmate.

“I’m not allowed to say.” Skya softly answered, looking at her feet, confusing the men.

“She’s being modest; her last name is Hoshihanako. She is the daughter of Akira Hoshihanako, the greatest pirate who ever lived.” Moka happily butted in, causing Ichigo and Usagi to smack their heads while Ryou stood there in disbelieve.

“Wasn’t that the name of your previous captain?” Mamoru asked, looking at Ryou.

“Yes.” Ryou replied, getting the attention of the girls.

“Oh, I’m sorry for your loss.” Masaya apologized, confusing the girls, getting the rest of the guys’ attention.

“What?” Skya asked, looking at the men.

“Yeah; may he rest in peace!” Neji exclaimed with a smile as it started raining.

“Neji, knock it off.” Ryou growled, smacking him over the head.

“You didn’t know?” Ryou asked, looking at Skya.

“When?” Skya asked, standing on shaking legs.

“Two and a half years ago.” Ryou answered, sighing as he remembered that awful day.

“That’s why he never came for me…” Skya mumbled, out of it, sinking to her knees.

“Where’s your mother? Do you know who she is?” Neji asked, not thinking.

“Hey, asshole; what kind of question is that?!” Ichigo questioned, pissed off that some stranger would ask something that.

“Excuse me? What did you just call me?” Neji demanded, looking directly at her, shocked that some random bitch would call him that.

“You heard me; you heard me loud and clear. You don’t know any of us, and yet you have the audacity to ask her something like that—after she just found out her dad has died—two and a half years ago? Just who the hell do you think you are?” Ichigo asked, beyond pissed off, looking directly at Neji.

“Well, Ichigo’s pissed off…” Usagi mumbled, watching Ichigo and Neji.

“What’s new? At least it’s not me for once. She’s the same bitch we’ve known for years now.” Moka mumbled.

“I heard that!” Ichigo snapped.

“Good. I wanted you to. It’s not like it’s not true.” Moka stated, looking directly at Ichigo.

“Maybe so… At least I’m not some slut who gives it up to every guy she meets.” Ichigo shot back, glaring at Moka.

“I do not do it with every guy I meet! At least I’m not some virgin prude like the rest of you!” Moka yelled, embarrassing all the girls. 

“Could we not do this right now? It’s starting to pour again; we need to get somewhere safe and dry—especially Skya.” Usagi interrupted, looking at the sky.

“Usagi’s right; let’s go.” Ichigo agreed, looking away from Moka.

“Fine…” Moka mumbled, looking away from Ichigo.

“I know a place…” Skya mumbled, standing up.

“Let’s get going.” Ichigo sighed as they started walking.

“Are you guys coming?” Usagi called to the men.

The guys looked at each other before shrugging and started following the girls…


	3. Conflicts In The Cave

“Wh-what? A cave?! We’re going to stay in a dingy, dark, cold cave?!” Moka screamed, disgusted.

Skya led everyone to a decent-sized cave about a mile or so from where they previously were.

“Moka knock it off! It’s pouring out—and it’s only getting worse! This is better than nothing. So, suck it up, and get your damn, prissy, candy-ass in the God damn cave! Or don’t; it doesn’t matter to me. Either way, you’d better hurry up and decide before the tide comes in.” Ichigo snapped at Moka—again.

“How are we even supposed to get up there?” Moka asked, looking at Ichigo, Usagi, and Skya.

“It’s not that bad; it’s warm in there. The only way to get up there is to climb.” Skya softly stated, looking at Moka before slowly climbing up a rock.

“It’s better than getting drenched.” Usagi stated, climbing up a rock to get up the ledge that led into a cave.

“Skya, hold on; let one of us help you.” Ichigo insisted, climbing up the rocks faster than her or Usagi.

“Are you coming? It really is warm and dry.” Skya assured after asking the guys.

“What are you doing? We don’t know these girls. What if they really are spies?” Neji asked, complaining.

“They’re not spies…” Ryou, Mamoru, and Masaya mumbled, climbing up.

“So, they’re cute. Big deal. That could be a distraction; they’re most likely using their looks to deceive us!” Neji exclaimed, now the only one on the ground.

“Aww! What’s the matter? Is the little bitch afraid of heights or dark places?” Ichigo asked, teasing Neji; she knew with his ego, he’d be within seconds.

And she was right—kind of. 

Neji was up there and right in her face within a minute.

“What did you say to me, Bitch?” Neji asked, challenging her.

“Got you up here, didn’t it?” Ichigo asked, unafraid of Neji, glaring right back at him.

“Can we just go inside, please?” Usagi asked, looking from Neji and Ichigo.

“Fine… But any of these bitches do anything, don’t come crying to me.” Neji warned as they started walking in.

Ichigo had enough; she turned around and punched Neji square in the face.

‘Nice hit.’ Mamoru thought to himself, stunned.

“‘Bout damn time…” Ryou stated, watching Neji crumble to the ground, holding his face.

‘I think I’m in love…’ Masaya thought to himself, closely watching Ichigo.

“Ow! God damn Bitch! My nose! What the hell, Ryou?!” Neji yelled in pain as his nose bled.

“You didn’t get anything you didn’t deserve.” Ryou plainly told Neji.

“Keep your damn mouth shut, you cum-guzzling, cock-sucking, son of a bitch! We’re not fucking spies! We don’t even know you!” Ichigo furiously yelled, red in the face.

‘Wow… What a mouth…’ Ryou, Mamoru, and Mamoru thought to themselves in shock.

“What about her?” Neji asked, pointing to Skya.

“Just because her father was a pirate, doesn’t make her a spy. Jeez. With how you constantly talk about us being spies, it makes me wonder about you. What did your dad always say?” Usagi stated before asking Skya.

“He always said that if someone is constantly accusing someone of something, it’s usually them who’s actually doing it—or is one.” Skya softly answered.

“There you go. How do we know you’re not really a spy or whatever?” Ichigo asked, looking at Neji, stunning him.

“Ok—can we all agree that none of us are spies and just go in the cave?” Usagi asked, looking at everyone.

“Agreed.” Mamoru and Masaya agreed right away.

“Fine by me.” Ryou stated, watching Skya out of the corners of his eyes.

“Yes…” Neji mumbled, looking away from the girls.

“What the hell is this?!” Moka screamed when they walked two, maybe three feet in, and they were all scrunched close to each other.

“It’s dry, isn’t it?” Ichigo asked, annoyed.

“And you can’t deny that we’ll be warm.” Usagi stated.

Moka was about to something when a strong and loud rumbling was heard and felt.

“Earthquake!” Usagi panicked.

“Skya? Skya, where are you?!” Ichigo called, looking from side to side.

“I’m right here.” Sky softly replied from behind everyone.

“What the hell?!” Everyone asked, shocked, looking at a whole cave.

“It’s a secret place Mom used to take me to when I was little—until she died.” Skya softly answered, explaining what the cave was.

“I swear to God; if you say anything about Skya being a spy again, I’ll break your nose…” Ichigo growled before Neji could say anything, glaring daggers at him.

“If you wish to stay dry and warm, I’d come in before the door closes.” Skya spoke up, looking up; a large rectangle stone was shaking and inching down.

Skya, Ichigo, and Usagi were the first ones to enter; Ryou, Masaya, and Mamoru followed right after.

Moka huffed before walking in while Neji stood there, staring at everyone; he made it in just before the wall came crashing down.

“Is everyone here? Skya? Ichigo? Moka? Guys?” Usagi asked, feeling around in the pitch black.

“Hold on. Please don’t move.” Skya instructed just before dim lights came on all over the cave.

“Oh, wow… This is amazing.” Ichigo and Usagi noted, looking around.

The lights were dim, but it was enough to see everyone and everything—and it was enough that it cast dull shadows.

A few feet in, the ground was covered in soft plush rugs.

The ceiling and walls were smoothed out and covered in dim lights.

The walls were also covered in paint like someone paints, random decorations, and what looked like some family photos.

Most of the family photos were of Skya, her dad, and mom, but there were some of just Skya and her mom, or Skya and her dad. There were also three or four photos with Skya, her parents, and an older boy. 

Skya’s ages in the photos ranged from a baby to eleven or twelve.

Akira, Skya’s father, had shoulder-length, straight but messy brown hair all over the place, green eyes, and was very tan.

Skya’s mother had waist-length orange hair, lightly curled at the ends, dark green eyes, and a lighter skin tone.

Skya certainly was a mixture of both her parents. She had brown-orange hair, medium green eyes, and was fair-skinned—somewhere between Akira’s tan skin and her mother’s lighter tone.

The older boy had pale blue eyes and shoulder-length brown hair in one photo, and in the other pictures, his hair was to his upper back and longer, tied in a ponytail.

Ichigo had a paler skin tone.

Usagi had a porcelain skin tone.

Moka had a tan skin tone.

Ryou, Masaya, Mamoru, and Neji all had tan skin tones.

“What—is this place?” Everyone asked, looking around.

“Mom always told me it was a secret place that Dad used to take her when they wanted to be alone—or hide from enemies. She said it was a safe place. She said Dad used to joke that if he were sure of its foundation, this would a good home. But because it is technically a cave, they’re not sure it would last forever.” Skya softly answered.

“Oh, my God! It’s him!” Moka excitedly exclaimed, looking at the pictures.

“Oh, my God, Moka! What are you screaming about now?” Ichigo asked, annoyed.

“It’s Akira Hoshihanako!” Moka screeched.

“Yeah, that would be Skya’s father…” Ichigo dully stated.

“Oh, what would you know? He was one of the greatest pirates of all time! He’s a legend!” Moka yelled at Ichigo, almost scolding her.

“He’s just another guy.” Ichigo and Usagi stated like it was nothing.

“Oh, what would you know? None of us know him; we just know the stories. And just knowing his daughter… Aside from her, the only other one who knew him was that Ryan guy.” Moka stated.

“My name’s Ryou…” Ryou corrected right away.

“Whatever. What kind of stories can you tell us about Akira?” Moka mumbled before bombarding Ryou.

“He was just a regular person…” Ichigo started before Moka got up in her face.

“What the hell would you know?! Hey! What the hell?!” Moka snapped and then screamed when Ichigo pushed her away from her.

“I’ve met him!” Ichigo yelled, pissed off—having enough of Moka.

“I’ve met him as well.” Usagi spoke up.

“What? No you haven’t; you’re lying! You’re just saying that so I’ll shut up or something!” Moka accused, snapping at Ichigo and Usagi.

“They’re not lying…” Skya started, only for Moka to snap over to her.

“What did you just say to me?” Moka growled at Skya.

“I said they’re not lying. They’ve both met my dad—a few times.” Skya replied, backing away a little.

“What do you mean they’ve met your father?! Where was I?!” Moka screamed.

“I’ve known Ichigo since before the orphanage for girls; our moms were friends. We lived next door to each other and have been friends since we were two and a half. We met Usagi when she and her parents moved down the street from us when we were three and she was four. Dad would come home for my birthday and around the holidays and stay for a few days.” Skya quickly and nervously answered.

“So—before me then. Ok. Nothing after. Ok…” Moka breathed, backing off a little.

“What is that look for?” Moka suspiciously asked, looking at Ichigo and Usagi.

“Should we tell her?” Usagi asked, looking at Ichigo.

“I don’t know; it might only make her even madder. I don’t know how long I could stay in the same area with her without wanting to repeatedly punch her.” Ichigo replied.

“Hello… I’m right here! What?! Tell me what?!” Moka asked, annoyed, quickly becoming pissed off.

“Ok. Answer me this. Where do you think Skya, Usagi, and I were for nearly a week every year on Skya’s birthday? Or a three days for Thanksgiving? Or nearly a week or so for Christmas?” Ichigo asked, narrowing her eyes at Moka.

“I don’t know, where?” Moka asked, annoyed, causing Ichigo and Usagi to smack their heads.

“What? What’s going on? Where were you?!” Moka asked, glaring at them.

“Up until almost three years ago—on my twelfth birthday, Dad would come every birthday, Thanksgiving, and Christmas and take us to wherever he was staying.” Skya softly answered while Usagi stood there, and Ichigo stared at Moka, dumbfounded.

“I would cover your ears if I were you.” Ichigo and Usagi warned the guys while they and Skya covered their ears.

The guys looked at each other but did as they were told.

“WHAT?!!!” Not three seconds later did Moka let out an ear-piercing scream.

After a few seconds, everyone let go of their ears, and Moka snapped.

“What do you mean your dad came to take you away for a few days?!” Moka screamed, pinning Skya to a wall by her shoulders, lifting her a few inches off the ground.

“Moka! Put her down!” Ichigo yelled, running over to try to pull her away.

“No! Not until I get answers!” Moka yelled.

“He did it every year for her.” Usagi calmly stated, trying to get Moka to let go.

“Where the hell was I?!” Moka screamed, having a meltdown.

“Ichigo?” Usagi asked, confused as Ichigo walked over to the guys with her hands up, stopping them.

“Never mind. Just stand next to Skya—right next to the wall.” Ichigo instructed.

“Is that wise?” Usagi asked, doing what Ichigo told her to do, and stood next to Skya; Moka wasn’t paying attention.

“I don’t care right now!” Ichigo yelled before she charged Moka, knocking her away from Skya and to the ground.

Ichigo told Usagi to stand next to Skya so she could catch her when Skya fell to her knees.

“Are you ok?” Usagi asked, concerned, sitting next to Skya.

“Uh-huh…” Skya shakily replied, taking a deep breath; Moka never attacked her like that before.

“Gahh! What the hell?! Get off of me!” Moka screamed.

“Not—until—you—calm—down… And I swear… If you ever—and I mean ever attack Skya like that again… You’ll be praying God, or someone comes to help you…” Ichigo growled and then warned Moka, keeping her pinned to the ground.

“This is going to take a while… Skya, is it ok to sit down?” Usagi sighed before asking.

“Yes, you can sit. You can sit as well.” Skya answered Usagi and then softly told the guys.

“Aren’t you going to stop your psycho friend over there?” Neji asked, looking at Usagi and Skya.

Usagi looked from Skya to Neji, to Ichigo, then back to Skya, who just gave her a blank stare.

“If you want to try, be our guest.” Usagi stated, turning back to Neji.

“Some friends…” Neji muttered under his breath.

“I heard that. I don’t think Ichigo heard—and if she didn’t, thank your lucky stars. If she heard you say that, you’d be on your ass in seconds. Ichigo is protective of the people she’s closest to—especially Skya; she’s insanely protective of her. And before you ask; it’s not my business to say. Maybe it’s because Skya’s the youngest out of us. Maybe it’s because she’s not as strong as us. Maybe it’s because the three of us are more like sisters than anything. It is what it is. Oh, and yes; Ichigo and I are very capable of kicking your asses.” Usagi seriously explained, narrowing her eyes at Neji.

“A pretty thing like you? I highly doubt it. You’re just a girl. Of course, you can take each other on; you’re all girls. Us guys, however—we’re stronger by fa—.” Neji argued and then went on taunting Usagi—until she had enough and took him down. 

Usagi kicked Neji in the stomach before getting under him to lift him and throw him over her shoulders.

“What was that?” Ryou, Mamoru, and Masaya asked, shocked.

“What the hell? Why didn’t you stop her?!” Neji asked, picking himself up after the shock wore off.

“You were taunting her. Why should we stop her?” Ryou plainly asked.

“We’re shipmates!” Neji yelled.

‘Only because we were all captured by that ass.’ The other three thought to themselves.

“Whatever. Lucky shot. I wasn’t ready or paying attention; you just caught me off guard. You would never be able to do that otherwise.” Neji cockily stated.

“You wanna bet on that?” Ichigo asked, walking over; Moka was sitting in the spot Ichigo pinned her, stewing.

“I probably wouldn’t if I were you.” Ryou, Mamoru, and Masaya stated in a bored tone. 

“I’d listen to your friends.” Skya softly told Neji, giving him fair warning.

“Hush up—all of you. I’ll take on your bet. I’ll take you both on—at the same time, with one hand tied behind my back. What do I get when I win?” Neji ignored the others before cockily challenging the girls.

“What do you want?” Ichigo asked, narrowing her eyes.

“I want to know who you girls really are.” Neji answered, glaring at Ichigo.

“Oh, my God… Really? Fine. Whatever. What do we get _if_ we win?” Ichigo asked, not even bothering to argue with him.

“Cute. You think you have a chance. What do you want if you win?” Neji mocked the girls.

“For you to shut up and stop being an ass.” Ichigo replied.

“Fine. You’re on.” Neji stated, taking a stance.

“Uh… Umm…” Skya nervously started, looking at the photos on the wall.

“What is it?” Neji asked, annoyed.

“Neji—don’t. This is her cave; let her speak.” Ryou stated, trying not to yell.

“Maybe she doesn’t want you fighting in here and destroying stuff.” Mamoru calmly stated.

“Fine. Let us out and we’ll fight outside. What is it Masaya? Do you have something you want to say?” Neji ordered, looking at Skya before asking Masaya.

“I didn’t want to say anything, no. However, I was going to say with how sturdy and thick cave is, it must be horribly raining outside; I can hear the rain hitting from above. But now… wherever you decide to fight, I hope they kick your ass.” Masaya calmly stated, answering Neji.

“Gee… Thanks… Now, you—open the door and let us out.” Neji grumbled and then demanded of Skya, who just shook her head.

“What do you mean no?! I said let us out of here!” Neji yelled, making Skya flinch a little.

“Don’t you yell at her!” Ichigo and Usagi yelled, pissed off.

“Do you even care that she’s holding us hostage here? What the hell? Did you just throw a rock at my head?” Neji asked, demanding an answer, and then confused when a small pebble hit his shoulder.

“It was a pebble… And I was aiming for your head…” Skya softly answered, a little embarrassed; she even stood up to throw the pebble at his head, and it only hit his shoulder.

“That’s great. Now you’re throwing shit at me. Are you trying to throw me off and give your little friends a chance? That’s sweet of you… Not that hurt or anything, but a rock—even a pebble can do damage. Now that you’re up, open the damn rock! Keeping us hostage is illegal!” Neji started before snapping at her again.

“I’m not keeping you hostage. But it’s not very nice out there; it’s safer in here. It’s very windy and raining even harder. I think it’s another water attack.” Skya softly explained, holding her hands in front of her, shaking a little.

“And how the hell do you know that, huh?! We’re in a cave!” Neji full-on yelled at her.

“Th-the wind-window.” Skya stuttered, becoming upset; she was doing her best not to cry.

“Window? What window?! It’s a damn cave! Where the hell is there a window?!” Neji yelled at Skya, who just shakily pointed up in the corner of the ceiling.

Everyone kind of stared in disbelief: there was a round window facing east. It was oval with a ruby-red rim around it. It had a ship design on the glass part of it with a wood carving of a ship above it; it kind of looked like a latch of some sort.

Just looking out the window, everyone saw what Skya was talking about.

“Does that open?” Masaya asked, looking at Skya, who was shaking but trying to calm down.

“No.” Skya softly answered.

“Will it hold?” Neji rudely asked.

“Yes. Mom said it was a special type of glass that won’t break no matter what kind of weather hits; it can even withstand bullets. She said it was placed so that she, Dad, or I could keep an eye on the weather when we were in here. Dad put it in in here because it looks out in a spot where people can’t climb to.” Skya answered.

“How did he get it up there?” Moka asked, finally calmed down.

“A ladder.” Skya replied.

“We’ve been past this so many times before. Why have we never been here?” Moka asked, looking at Skya.

“I don’t know what Dad’s rules were, but Mom told me I was only allowed to bring people here if it were an emergency.” Skya answered.

“Have they been here?” Moka asked, pointing to Ichigo and Usagi.

“No.” Skya replied.

“So… I’m not going to push or put my hands on you again.” Moka started and then stated, annoyed when Skya backed away from her.

“I just want to know why I wasn’t invited to any of the trips with your father. You know how much I looked up to him. You knew how much I wanted to meet him. So why?” Moka asked, demanding an answer, watching Skya.

“Stop staring at her like that. You know Skya not going to lie to you.” Ichigo stated, glaring at Moka.

“Skya doesn’t lie at all.” Usagi stated, leaning against a wall.

“I was going to invite you. I tried inviting you. You could never meet him for Thanksgiving or Christmas because you had to go with your aunt and uncle. You said your parents condition for you going into the girl’s home instead of your aunt and uncle taking you in was for them to take you in on the holidays. But I tried to invite you on my birthday…” Skya started explaining before Moko interrupted her.

“Why didn’t you try harder?! Where was I?” Moka screamed, inching closer before stopping.

“When I first got to the girl’s home, you wouldn’t talk to me for two years. I was seven when you finally came over to me, Ichigo, and Usagi. After that, you were usually out with your other friends before I even got up. I never knew when he’s come to get us, so I never knew when to tell you. He liked it that way. I usually told you about him coming around my birthday, and you said “great. I’ll be there.” But you never were. Dad was busy and couldn’t wait around for people who weren’t there to show up. His words, not mine. I tried to get him to wait a few times at first. I gave up after so long because it was always the same. So it was just me, Ichigo, and Usagi. I never said anything around the holidays because I didn’t think it was right because I knew what it would’ve made you angry and resent your family…” Skya once again started explaining, only for Moka to freak out again.

“Your damn right! It was already bad enough I had to spend time with those people in the first place—and that my stupid parents forced them to do it. But now it’s even worse because those worthless good for nothing people are ruining my life even from the grave! If it weren’t because of their stupid conditions I could’ve met Akira Hoshihanako! Fuck those people! I hope they’re rotting in Hell right as we speak!” Moka screamed, going off the deep end again.

“Wow…” Ichigo and Usagi mumbled, rolling their eyes.

“But… Family are the most important people to a person…” Skya softly and sadly stated.

“Sometimes family suck! They’re not necessary. My aunt and uncle hate me and don’t even want me there to begin with! Well, I guess we have each other, right. I mean, our parents are all dead, right?! My dad died because the mines he worked at exploded, and he got badly burnt; he died in pain—three days after it happened! My mom died of cancer! Ichigo’s parents were murdered and Usagi’s parents died in some freak accident!” Moka started ranting and raving.

“That’s enough, Moka. Knock it off.” Ichigo warned.

“What?! You’ll kick my ass?! Go ahead. I’m so used it, half the time I don’t feel it anymore! I’m really not afraid of you—either of you! And whenever you do fight, I hope he kicks your asses—especially yours. And you… You may never lie, but I don’t believe you tried as hard as you could’ve. What? Did your father not like me for some reason?! What did I ever do to you?!” Moka screamed.

“That’s right; you have nothing!” Moka yelled before Skya could say anything.

“For crying out loud! She may not remember because she had that accident and hit her head hard enough, but when she first arrived—shortly after Usagi and me—you mercilessly bullied her! But I remember. I remember just fine. So, no; her dad does not like you! Her dad has a major problem with bullies! All this time…have you even truly honest with her? Why do you hang out with us?! You only stopped bullying and started hanging out with her because of who her father was!” Usagi yelled, having enough.

“Well… The true Usagi finally comes out. Fine. I don’t like Skya. I never have—and probably never will. Yes, I was using her so I could meet her father—who apparently doesn’t like me. So kudos to you; you got me back by telling him that I was mean to his precious daughter! Stop crying! You look pathe—...” Moka admitted, looking from Usagi to Skya. 

Moka was going to criticize Skya until Usagi had enough and slapped, hard enough to knock her over.

Moka was stunned—so stunned, she couldn’t speak for a good minute or two.

“Wow… It takes a lot to really piss Usagi off.” Ichigo marveled, watching Moka sit there, unable to speak.

“Shut up! You don’t know shit! Skya didn’t say anything to her dad!” Usagi yelled, riled up.

“Of course, the little bitch did. How the hell would he have found out in the first place?!” Moka yelled.

“Ok. That’s enough. Save your energy for that asshole. Trust me. I’m keeping you from doing something you’ll later regret. She’s not worth it. She’s not worth what a pig could spit. As for you… If Skya didn’t say anything to her dad, who the hell do you think did? Think about it—and don’t hurt yourself. No? Usagi and I told him; we told him everything. I’m sorry, Skya; we don’t mean to upset or embarrass you; we just care. We know exactly why she didn’t say anything to her dad. It’s because Skya was a sweet girl who wants to give everyone a chance and hopes everyone is good. She’s still a sweet girl but has come to realize that not everyone is kind or will change—especially now. So yes, we told Akira everything. Then she had her accident; we promised to keep him in the loop.” Ichigo stopped Usagi and then told Moka as calmly as she could.

“Why did her dad never say anything to her she’d ask about me?” Moka asked, glaring daggers.

“He didn’t want her to hurt.” Usagi answered.

“Oh. Right. Of course. Families suck—unless you can pick them yourself. Parents are the worst—thinking they know what’s best for _their_ child. When really, they don’t know shit—or even care. Skya’s parents were no exception.” Moka started.

“Moka… Watch what you say.” Ichigo warned, sensing this wasn’t going to end well.

“Why; to spare her feelings? Why? She should know the truth. Her parents sucked just as much as any of our parents. Her parents were worse than our parents. Are parents just died; they didn’t just up and abandon up like her parents did to her. Her mom committed suicide to most likely to get away from her. And her dad—well that bastard just left, promising to come back for her. If he loved her so damn much, why didn’t he take her on the ship with him like he said eh would? He left and never came back. Killed? Yeah, he was killed. However, like his girlfriend or whatever she was to him, he probably killed himself so he wouldn’t have to deal with her anymore!” Moka snapped, going too far this time; she knew Ichigo and Usagi well enough to know they would try to attack her in blind rages, so she dodged all their attempts.

Meanwhile, Skya collapsed to her knees in shock, tears just pouring down her cheeks.

“Hey!” Ryou yelled, getting the girls’ attention; he was pissed at such disrespect.

“Oh, you speak…” Moka started but immediately stopped, fear on her face when she saw the look on Ryou’s face.

“Shut up! You entitled, spoiled little brat! You don’t know shit! Akira didn’t commit suicide! He always talked about Skya—not by name, but he talked about her and how much he cared. He said he had told her it would probably be a year or before he’d see her again, but he’d go back for her. He said she was a small child who wasn’t strong enough to be on the ship, but she was getting there. Before he and several others were killed by a different ship, he was on his way to get her—and her friends if they wanted. That was two and a half years ago. She was the only thing on his mind at that time. If I had known who she was, I would’ve tried to find and tell her sooner, but I didn’t know her—not well enough. However, I was captured by a different captain. You wanted to know who we were? We escaped an evil, vindictive captain and his crew! Skya was all he _ever_ talked about. You were not there that day; I was! Akira **_DID NOT_** kill himself.” Ryou snapped; he was beyond pissed off.

Masaya and Mamoru were just standing back; they knew better than to get in Ryou’s way when he was this angry.

Moka was too stunned to say anything before walking around a corner and sat down.

“Some friends…” Neji mumbled.

“Moka isn’t our friend; she never was. Skya wanted to try to be friends with her because that’s just how kind she is. We were just there, supporting her—not Moka.” Ichigo stated.

“Do you still want to take me on?” Neji asked, looking at the girls.

“Please, not in this area. Please go further in where there’s nothing that can be destroyed.” Skya pleaded, not looking up.

“Of course.” Ichigo and Usagi gently replied, leading the way.

“Wait.” Mamoru called, stopping them.

“What is it now?” Neji asked, glaring at his crewmates.

“You’re not ready.” Mamoru simply stated.

“He’s right. You said you’d take them both on with one arm tied behind your back.” Masaya pointed out, holding a rope from their shipwreck.

“You can’t be serious…” Neji mumbled.

“You said you could do it.” Ryou, Mamoru, and Masaya stated.

“Fine…” Neji mumbled, walking over.

“Please don’t do too much damage…” Skya mumbled.

“I can’t promise anything.” Neji replied.

“I was talking to Ichigo and Usagi.” Skya stated, making Neji slightly nervous but not enough to back down.

** Twenty Minutes Later: **

“How is she?” Ichigo asked, walking back with Usagi—both with not a scratch on them.

Neji, on the other hand, looked like a mob attacked him.

They didn’t go that far back, so Ryou and the others saw the entire thing.

“Same.” Ryou replied with a sigh.

“Where did you learn to fight like that?” Masaya asked, looking at the girls.

“Self-defense training, martial arts, and Akira taught us some things.” Ichigo answered.

“We’re both black belts in karate.” Usagi added.

“Why didn’t you say anything before I bet you anything?!” Neji asked, pissed off.

“ **One:** you never asked. **Two:** what fun would that have been? **Three:** you wouldn’t shut your damn trap about how you could beat us. **Four:** you were pissing me off and needed to be knocked down a peg.” Ichigo answered, glaring at Neji.

“And now you can keep your mouth shut about spies and all that.” Usagi stated.

“That was the deal.” Ryou noted, making sure Neji kept his promise.

“At least you didn’t bet money.” Masaya stated.

“How far does this stupid cave go back?” Moka asked, standing up; she had enough and needed to get away from them all. However, she couldn’t leave because of how bad it was storming out.

“It goes a long ways. It goes until the rugs stops. Well, it goes further back, but I’m not allowed to go further than the rugs unless I’m in trouble—and only one way. There are rooms back there as well. There aren’t any beds or anything like that in them, but there are places for privacy.” Skya dully answered.

“Are there windows in the rooms?” Moka asked, annoyed.

“No. The only window is up there.” Moka answered, looking to the window.

“Fine. It’s better than being with any of you. Come find me when I can get out of here.” Moka demanded, starting to walk away.

“Are you hungry? I have some sandwiches in my bag.” Skya softly asked.

“You have food?” The guys asked right away; they haven’t eaten anything but scraps in who knows long.

“She always has food. That damn magic bag. But only she can access anything in it. Yeah, give me something to eat.” Moka stated in a condescending tone and then demanded.

“You could be nicer! She doesn’t have to offer you any food. She shouldn’t be offering you anything…” Ichigo snapped before mumbling.

“Whatever. Thanks.” Moka mumbled before taking two sandwiches, a bag of chips, a bag of mini cookies, and a soda before walking away.

“Do you want something?” Skya softly asked, looking at Neji.

“Thanks. Hey, wait up!” Neji said, taking two sandwiches, chips, and a water bottle before calling to Moka, running after her.

“God damn slut…” Ichigo mumbled after seeing a smile on Moka’s face when Neji caught up to her—with his boner threatening to pop out of his shorts.

“You can sit down…” Skya told everyone, looking up.

“Skya, we love you, but you’re too nice. They don’t deserve your kindness—or food.” Ichigo told Skya as she and Usagi sat on her side of her with the girls sitting across from them:

  * Ichigo, Skya, Usagi
  * Masaya, Ryou, Mamoru



“Would you like something to eat?” Skya softly asked, looking at the men.

“Do you have enough?” The three asked, looking at her.

“As long as it stays in some kind of container or baggy, the food doesn’t go bad. I don’t eat a lot—so, I save food from lunch and dinner—sometimes breakfast depending on if it’s a breakfast sandwich. Dad left me some money, so sometimes I go to the store and buy random sandwiches and other stuff. I have all sorts of things.” Skya answered, pulling out chicken patty sandwiches, cheeseburgers, cheese breadsticks, hash brown patties, chips, cookies, drinks, and candy.

“I’d offer you ice cream—but that never lasts long.” Skya sheepishly admitted.

“What can we have?” Masaya asked, looking at all the food.

“Whatever you want.” Skya answered, not caring, pulling out an inhaler.

“Thank you.” The guys thanked, taking a little bit of everything.

“Oh, wow… Everything’s still warm.” Mamoru noted as Skya used her inhaler.

“As long as it stays in a container or baggy or whatever, it’ll stay warm or cool—depending on what temperature it’s supposed to be.” Usagi stated before taking a bit of a hamburger.

“Are you going to eat?” Ryou asked, looking at Skya, who was just sitting there.

“No. I’m not very hungry.” Skya answered.

“If you don’t eat at least something, I’ll kick your ass.” Ichigo warned, closing her eyes.

“I second that.” Usagi agreed, placing a chicken sandwich on Skya’s lap.

“You three are close? Best friends?” Mamoru asked, watching the girls.

“We’re more than just best friends. We’re like sisters.” Usagi answered with a smile. 

“As Skya said before, she and I have been friends since were two and a half. We met Usagi a few months later when were three and she was four. We’ve been together ever since—despite us going into the girl’s orphanage at different times. We were allowed to leave whenever we pleased as long as we were back by eight—unless spending the night at a friends.” Ichigo explained, placing something for Skya to drink in front of her.

“Or if family who either couldn’t or didn’t want to take someone came to get them for a few days.” Usagi added.

“Excuse me.” Skya softly spoke, standing up.

“Where are you going?” Ichigo asked, narrowing her eyes.

“I need to—use the bathroom…” Skya answered, a little embarrassed.

“Thank God! I’ve been holding it in for the past hour it seems!” Ichigo and Usagi exclaimed, standing up.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Skya asked, confused.

“Never mind. Let’s go before I explode!” Usagi exclaimed, red in the face.

“Do you have to go as well? There are different spots for privacy.” Skya asked and explained, looking at the guys.

“Sure.” The guys replied, standing up.

Skya led them to an area where there were no rugs; it split off into two areas.

“Sometimes, if the weather got bad and they couldn’t stay on the water, Dad would bring his crew here. Dad somehow did all this. There are five—umm… Holes to use as toilets. They’re all blocked so that people can go without others seeing. Dad and some of his friends dug them as deep as they could so that the smell wouldn’t travel. Also the lids always stay down unless in use. Umm… I don’t know what you all need to do, but here is some organic toilet paper. That way it’ll dissolve naturally into the soil. That’s what Mom always said. Water and soap to wash your hands after.” Skya nervously explained, handing them each toilet paper, a water bottle, and soap.

“Thanks. We’ll meet you by where the rugs start.” Ryou told her before they went their separate ways.

** With The Guys: **

“I wonder how old they are…” Masaya wondered out loud.

“Ichigo and Skya are roughly the same age, yes?” Ryou asked.

“That’s what I gathered. And then Usagi is at least half a year older—if not a year.” Mamoru replied.

“Ichigo and Skya are fifteen and Usagi is sixteen.” Ryou stated.

“How do you know that?” Masaya asked, stunned.

“Why did you say you didn’t know Skya when you do?” Mamoru asked, picking up on that earlier.

“You caught that, did you?” Ryou asked, not even surprised.

“Wait… You know those girls?” Masaya asked, confused.

“No… I know Skya. Well, I’ve met her and her mother a few times when she was really young. When I went off on Moka, I stated that I didn’t know Skya because I doubt she remembers me. After her mother died, Skya was only five; she had been born early, so she was smaller than she should’ve been. Akira was saying she was weaker in a lot of ways and wouldn’t be able to handle being on the sea yet—despite Akira wanting her with him at all times. He knew better. For her safety, he had her placed in that home with Ichigo and Usagi. He offered to bring a few of us to shore for the holidays and her birthday, but we figured it was best if it were just him and her—and apparently her friends. He really was a good man, who cared for his daughter more than anything. He’s only ever had two real loves—well four: his ship, the water, his first female, human love, and then Skya’s mother. Five if you include rum. He always told stories while drinking his rum—all day, every day. But he never seemed to get drunk. He just wanted his daughter with him. He always sober when he went to see her. But honestly, I don’t think she remembers me; it’s been so long—and Ichigo keeps saying something about her having an accident and forgot a lot of things.” Ryou explained with a sigh that read sadness.

“You like her, don’t you? You really like her—as in you love her.” Mamoru stated after listening to Ryou and the tone in his voice.

“Maybe so… But she’s fifteen; she’s six years younger than myself. I doubt she has interest in a guy like me anyway.” Ryou replied.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?! You’re a great guy!” Mamoru snapped.

“Age wise. I don’t think she has a boyfriend, but she may like someone already. Someone closer to her in age. And what about you two? Mamoru, I see how you look at Usagi. Masaya, I see how you not only look at Ichigo, but drool as well.” Ryou retorted.

That shut Mamoru and Masaya right up.

** With The Girls: **

“So… Have you figured out where you’ve seen Ryou before?” Usagi asked as the girls went.

“I’m guessing it was with Dad somewhere—depending on how long he was with him as a pirate.” Skya answered.

“Are you going to tell him? Maybe ask him if you’ve met before?” Usagi asked again.

“I don’t know…” Skya replied.

“Screw that. Are you going to tell him you like him?” Ichigo asked, making Skya blush.

“Wh-what?” Skya stuttered, embarrassed.

“Skya, it’s plain to see you like him. You’ve never loved—or even had a crush on anybody before. I see the way you look at him—when he’s not looking at you—or when he can’t see you looking at him. And you don’t just like him; you love him. I know the look; my parents used to look at each other like that all the time. Usagi’s parents used to look at each other like that. Hell, you’re parents looked at each other like that. I know the look.” Ichigo stated.

“He’s a pirate—I’m not.” Skya softly replied.

“When your parents met, your mother wasn’t a pirate, and he was. They fell in love. Why can’t it be the same with you and him?” Usagi sternly asked.

“Because—he probably likes mature girls. I think they’re older.” Skya replied.

“Weren’t your parents twelve years apart?” Ichigo sternly asked.

“Fifteen years…” Skya answered.

“I don’t think Ryou’s fifteen years older than you. None of them look that old.” Ichigo stated.

“What about Masaya?” Skya softly asked.

“What about Masaya?” Ichigo asked, narrowing her eyes.

“You like him.” Skya answered.

“She’s not wrong.” Usagi stated, agreeing with Skya.

“Oh, and what about you? You can’t stop drooling over that Mamoru.” Ichigo countered, red in the face.

“Well… I wasn’t drooling!” Usagi argued.

“Uh-huh…” Skya mumbled.

“See? Even Skya saw you.” Ichigo stated right away.

“Ichigo, you’ve been tripping over your own feet since we got in here just looking at Masaya.” Skya stated as they washed their hands.

“Shh!” Ichigo hushed, embarrassed, making Skya and Usagi giggle a little.

“Let’s go…” Ichigo mumbled, leading the way out.

“Everything ok?” The guys asked, looking at the girls’ red faces.

“Yep. Skya, lead the way.” Ichigo replied, dragging Skya to the front.

“Ok…” The guys muttered, watching the girls while Usagi giggled.

“Soo… How old are you guys?” Ichigo asked as soon as they sat down and got comfy.

“I’m twenty-two.” Mamoru answered first.

“I’m twenty.” Masaya answered with a smile.

“I just turned twenty-one in July. How old are you girls?” Ryou answered and then asked, wondering what was going on.

“I just turned sixteen on June 30th.” Usagi answered with a smile.

“I turned fifteen back on March 15th.” Ichigo calmly answered.

“I just turned fifteen on September 12th.” Skya softly answered.

“September 12th?” Masaya asked, shocked.

“Yes.” Skya, Ichigo, and Usagi replied.

“That was four days ago. Well, happy belated birthday.” Mamoru stated and then kindly told Skya.

“Thank you.” Skya softly replied, turning red.

“So four, five, six, and seven.” Ichigo stated with a devious smile.

“Hmm?” Everyone asked, confused, staring at Ichigo.

“You guys are four, five, six, and seven years older than us. Masaya, you’re four years older than Usagi, and five years older than Skya and me. Ryou, you’re six years older than Skya and me, and five years older than Usagi. And Mamoru, you’re six years older than Usagi, and seven years older than Skya and me.” Ichigo happily explained.

“I suppose that’s true.” Mamoru replied, thinking about it.

“Hey, Skya…” Ichigo started.

“Yes?” Skya softly asked, confused.

“How many rooms are in this cave?” Ichigo calmly asked.

“A few. They mainly start at that pink rug four rugs away from here. Why?” Skya answered and then asked, confused.

“Cool.” Ichigo replied, standing up; she walked over to Usagi and whispered in her ear before walking over to Skya.

“Usagi and I are going to take Mamoru and Masaya to different rooms to talk. Just to talk and get to know each other. We’ll tell them how we feel and see how they feel about us. You tell Ryou how you feel. If when we get back, and you haven’t said anything—well, we’ll just tell Ryou for you. K?” Ichigo whispered in Skya’s ear before pulling away.

“Ok! Masaya, how would you like to talk for a little—just the two of us?” Ichigo asked, looking at a stunned Masaya.

“Sure.” Masaya replied, looking at her, standing up.

“Come on!” Ichigo happily instructed, taking his hand, and led him to a separate area—close enough that she could keep an eye on Skya and Ryou. But far enough that she wouldn’t be noticed—she hoped.

“Mamoru, would you like to come with me?” Usagi asked with a smile.

“Why not?” Mamoru replied, standing up; he took Usagi by the hand, and they walked away, leaving Ryou and Skya alone…


End file.
